Goku Black Unbound (Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission)
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Games *Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Level Information *Chapter: A Sudden Upset?! The Stunning Clash *Difficulty: Normal *Ultra Completion: Win the battle without being hit by the enemy's Super Attack! *High Score Conditions: Score more than 110000 *Enemy Team HP: 28,000 *Previous: Goku Black Strikes! *Next: Together, We Can Win! Enemies *Goku Black (Super Saiyan Rosé) Dialogue Intro *Goku Black: Gagh... I-Impossible! *Android 17: So this is what humans can do when they work together! *Android 18: You're finished, Black. *Goku Black: Heh... Heh heh heh... This...pain... *Android 17: Huh? You still got something to say? *Goku Black: Yes... Yes! This pain will make me stronger... *Android 18: Th-This guy's really starting to freak me out. *Goku Black: You mortals have done well to achieve this much power. *Goku Black: As a reward, allow me to show you something truly spectacular. HAAAAAH! *Android 17: Wh-What the heck did he just do? He's glowing pink! *Goku Black: What do you think? Is this color not beautiful? *Goku Black: If I were to give this form a name, I would call it... Rosé... Yes, Super Saiyan Rosé! *Android 17: Super Saiyan Rosé...? *Note: Looks like the Goku Black of this world can transform, too. *Goku (Xeno): I wonder how it stacks up against my Syper Saiyan form... *Goku (Xeno): Uh-oh... I kinda want to fight him now! *Vegeta (Xeno): Hmph. Forget it, Kakarot. *Vegeta (Xeno): I'm going to use that "Hero whatever" thing and get there first. *Vegeta (Xeno): No matter what happens, you've got no role to play in this. *Goku Black: Heh heh heh! I have finally made Goku's power my own! *Goku Black: Rejoice, lowly mortals! It is because of you that I have achieved the pinnacle of beauty! *Android 17: This guy's lost his mind. What the heck is he talking about? *Note: Ha ha ha. Goku Black really is a narcissist, huh? *You: Yeah. Some things never change, I guess. *Goku Black: You mortals lack the depth needed to comprehend the significance of my divine words! *Goku Black: My will... My beauty... My very existence towers above all else...! *Nim: Hey, Goku Black! Who're you talking to? *Nim: Just trying to make sure you haven't forgotten about us! *Goku Black: Heh heh heh. Now that I am Rosé, I have no further need for any of you. *Nim: Wh-What? *Goku Black: But I suppose it would be a waste to allow this power to go unexpressed. *Goku Black: Very well. In the brief moments before your annihilation, I will entertain you! Victory *Goku Black: Heh heh heh. Good... Good! This is just what I need to achieve even grander heights. *You: He's still toying with us. *Nim: Man, the more damage we dish out, the stronger he gets! Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Levels Category:Dragon Ball Levels Category:Switch Levels Category:PC Levels Category:Levels (Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission)